Kharad Hegemony
The 'Kharad Hegemony '''is a large sovereign state located almost squarely in the center of the west end of the Orion Arm, consisting of some 11 major planets and colonies, and a number of smaller, outland territories and outposts. Populated primarily by Thakorians, who account for almost 2.3 trillion of its citizens, the Hegemony represents the largest and only major congregation of the species known to exist in the Orion Arm, with smaller populations of the Riemannian species, Chento, humans, and transhumans to be found throughout, whether as refugees and immigrants or full-fledged citizens. The faction is led by an Emperor, who presides over a council of oligarchs, both of whom are responsible for running much of the country, with the oversight of the Imperial Praetors and Custodian Order. The Hegemony bears proximity to the area known as the Earth Colonization Zone, and neighbors the Aelvan Republic, independent Kerraquoi Territories, and the distant Tegnan Pact. Cartographically, the Hegemony also borders the central Orion nebula and black hole located within the center of the west-end of the arm, and bears proximity to the orange Vela nebula to the west-southwest of this nebula as well, placing it roughly inbetween the two. Its coreward territories directly border the turbulent Rampartagon sector, putting them in a near-constant state of high alert given that area's reputation for high Kreigallan activity. The nation itself is a direct descendant of preceding Thakorian governments that previously existed in its native sector (now referred to as the Kharadi Depths by cartographers), including the unstable, regional confederacy imposed by the 'Kavohakh', and the provisional government known as the 'Contingency' before them. Etymology The etymology of the terms "Kharad", "Kharadi" and "Kharadian" have their origins in the Thakorian language of Kallegharan (sometimes 'Kalagharan', or 'Kalagha'), which is a bastardized mixture of the language spoken by the Orion Arm's first Thakorians (commonly referred to itself as 'Thakorian'), and the ancient Thakorian tongue known as Wolkha. Though the terms have a multitude of possible derived meanings, the most obvious, and most commonly accepted root of them all is 'Khar', which can be roughly translated as 'leader', 'king', or 'powerful one' in Kallegharan. The latter half, '-ad', is less immediately understood, but has been variously attributed to many different Kallegharan words, often being interpreted as 'land' or 'place' in literal translations. When both halves of the word are taken into consideration, the most likely translation of 'Kharad' becomes "Land of Kings"; a fitting title given the feudal, militaristic history of its more traditionalist peoples. When referring to the nation itself, the standard, official name is, of course, ''Kharad Hegemony, ''or more accurately, ''the Kharad Hegemony. Citizens of the Hegemony are called Kharadis, or Kharadians, but never 'Kharads'. Common accepted monikers for both the Hegemony and its citizens often include "the Empire" and "Imperial" or "Imperials" for its people, although the use of these terms is often discouraged by the state, as they wish to appear more approachable to other nations. Nonetheless, these terms are technically correct, given the head of state is referred to as the "Emperor", and holds similar powers to and carries out the functions of the same historic title. History Cartography Government and Politics Justice and Law Enforcement Economy Military Demographics Culture Category:Factions